This invention is related to a method for quickly and easily placing beads onto braided hair, employing a tool for sliding beads onto a braid of hair.
Many people presently form their hair into a series of long thin braids. A popular practice is to place beads onto the braids by stringing the beads on a loop formed of either string or a hair pin, passing the braid through the loop, and then pushing the beads onto the braid. However, string is difficult to use because of its high degree of flexibility while a hair pin is difficult to use because of its high degree of stiffness. Either process involves a time consuming procedure when several beads are being placed on several braids.